Kakashi kun, Daisuki!
by InsanelyLemon
Summary: Kakashi x OC. Kakashi, in this story, is unable and unwilling to get involved in any serious relationships. One night, he saves a girl who soon developed feelings for him. Will he learn to love her, or will she end up with the same fate as many other women? A/N: Possible lemon in the future. But for now, Rated T.


Every day, Kakashi would visit a memorial stone located just **[**_a few minutes_**]** away from Konoha.

_ [ **A/N:** Yes, I changed the location of the memorial stone for convenience purposes. ^-^ I hope you don't mind much~ :c ]_

It was like a daily ritual; as he drops by the place **at least** once a day.

This monument… contains the names of the many ninjas who were killed during an important mission to protect the village.

…And his former team-mate, whom is also his childhood friend, Obito's name, is engraved on this stone.

Many years have gone by ever since his death, yet, Kakashi's despair still remained within him.

Often would he ponder about all of his mistakes and blame himself for his utter incompetence.

* * *

Kakashi sat right beside the memorial stone, as he gazes at the light blue sky.

At times like this, he is pained by the numerous thoughts and questions that cross his mind.

Ever since that fateful day, the burden in his heart… **never** disappeared nor lessened.

Regardless, he forced transformation in himself that, over the years, have turned him into a very caring person.

He had sworn that he will never make the same mistakes ever again.

And at the end of the day, he always ends up with the same conclusion…

He let out a light chuckle, and allowed his back to slowly fall and rest on the grass.

He placed both of his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"Yare Yare (Oh well)…" he muttered calmly, as the wind flutters against his body.

* * *

Kakashi had lost many important people in his life.

He is very much afraid to, once again, experience such unbearable sorrow.

Thus, _unawarely_, he has locked his heart away and refuses to love.

This is **hidden** deep within his subconscious and is what's refraining him from finding _that_ type of happiness.

However, that is not the only source of his problems.

In his previous relationships, Kakashi would always end up finding sex more _enjoyable_.

There was never a presence of affection between him and the other half.

Not to mention that many of his past lovers have now become _that_ kind of a "friend" to him.

He came to believe that, in his case, being in or out of a relationship does not make that much of a difference.

'_So why go through the trouble of loving someone…_'

Many Ninjas have given up their own feelings and emotions either for the sake of their position or its _futility_.

However, there are _desires_ that even the strongest and the toughest are unable to give up; they are, after all, **still** human.

* * *

It was already getting quite dark when Kakashi finally awoke from his sleep.

_'This is… a never ending cycle…'_

He pulled out his favorite novel, one from the "Icha Icha" series, and began to read it.

Though, it was not long until the lack of sunlight gave him a hard time.

He frowned, "…And more misfortune. How very surprising."

Perhaps he should just go meet one of his "female" friends, Suzune, whose been wanting to _spend some time_ with him.

But since his _acquaintances_ tend to get on his business whenever meeting them, he usually just do something else.

Sometimes he wonders if "it" is even worth the trouble.

On the bright side, there **is** one whom he favors due to her convenience; her name is Ryoko.

Her interests and concerns are most similar to Kakashi, for it lies in only _that_ one thing.

Still, he continues to meet other women for the reason that he liked the idea of having an _option_.

**However**, they serve only _one_ purpose to him; nothing more, nothing less.

He let out a sigh. – He was far too lazy and comfortable at his spot to do anything anyway.

* * *

As the night progresses, he began to hear very faint cries of a young woman.

_'Eh…?'_ his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he began to observe his surroundings.

Her voice had gotten louder… '_She should be nearby…_'

* ~ .click. ~ *

"N … No!"

* ~ .click. ~ *

"Please … Stop this …!"

* ~ .click. ~ *

Kakashi stood up and ran in a flash; his instincts prompting him to become more alert.

* ~ .click. ~ *

"SHUT IT! I did not pay _for_ you to whine!" the man exclaimed, slapping you afterwards.

You screamed and pleaded, "Let me go … please …!"

Getting a bit irritated, he hastily pulled out a pocket knife and began to mindlessly tear your clothes, "Give it up…-"

He continued, "You and I both know that this isn't your first time…"

Licking his lips, he said, "But I guess playing innocent does make things a bit more exciting, eh?" he laughed maniacally

* ~ .click. ~ *

He's right; it's pointless. – It already happened several times in the past.

You have no reason to resist; you have lost everything… There… is nothing left.

**~ Tears began to fall down your cheeks as you come to [once again] accept your ill-fated destiny. ~**

* ~ .click. ~ *

Finally arriving at the scene, Kakashi immediately threw a Kunai at the man's arm and said, "Well, what do we have here?" in utter disgust.

Even before the man could react, the [snowy] white-haired Ninja quickly grabbed his already wounded arm and twisted it behind his back; making him scream out in pain.

"…Think I should break it?" He muttered in the man's ear.

The man screamed and cowardly begged for his life.

Kakashi's eyes suddenly turned lifeless with daunting intent to kill.

He twisted the man's arm a bit more (fracturing it), and aggressively pushed him to the ground.

"GYAAAHHH! YOU BASTARD!" The man yelled out.

The man finally had the chance to glance at the white-haired ninjas face.

He squinted his eyes and took a good look at Kakashi's face; the man's eyes widened in fear.

He was masked… and yet, the murderous expression on his face was… horrifying; sending chills down the man's spine.

_ 'I-I gotta get outta here!'_

The man nervously rushed to stand up and instantaneously made a run for it.

Kakashi held himself back from further wounding him and reluctantly allowed his escape, "Pathetic," he said under his breath.

After his Anbu days, Kakashi had developed an aversion to killing weak and helpless people, regardless of their character.

* * *

You quickly sat back up and frighteningly crawled away.

Kakashi inspected you. – Your clothes were torn, and your entire body filled with cuts, bruises, and scrapes.

With just a short glance, it was obvious that you have suffered in the past.

**~ A moment of silence filled the air. ~**

He shifted his gaze down to the ground and back to you.

Cutting the silence, he said, "Please, don't be afraid."

You unconsciously and innocently looked up to him with your silver, tear-filled, eyes.

Your mouth; slightly pouting (_a habit that you are unaware of_).

While your long, [light shade of] orange locks (despite your current state), still elegantly made their way down your slim face.

* ~ .click. ~ *

For a moment, Kakashi could not help but admire the young woman before him.

However, he quickly got back his composure and said, "It's safe. Do not worry." He smiled tenderly.

It had been a while ever since you've heard a voice filled with compassion.

Upon hearing his gentle voice, you we're able to come back to your senses.

Realizing that your body was nearly completely exposed, you wrapped your arms around yourself to conceal your [almost bare] body.

You once again, this time however; consciously, looked up at the man who saved you.

You we're not sure whether he is someone that you can trust or not.

Assuming from his attire, he seemed to be a ninja.

There was a battle between your heart and your mind.

You forced your eyes shut and vigorously shook your head. There was very little trust and faith left in you.

Unable to hide your emotions, distress was soon written all over your face.

Kakashi took notice of your doubts right away.

He squatted and rested his chin on his palm, "Ne… I'm not _that_ kind of person."

Your eyes widened at his statement.

'_H-How did he…?_' You bit your lip.

While trying your best to avoid any eye contact, you apologized, "S-Sumimasen…" _(sorry)_ nervously.

He scratched his head, "Well then," inching towards you, and with a serious tone he asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

You quickly turned your head away to hide your pained expression.

His countenance became unknowingly unpleasant, '_Just as I thought.'_

He removed his vest, and carefully wrapped it around you.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Keeping your eyes on the ground, you answered, "Y-Yui."

He smiled with his eyes, "Yui-chan, I can't leave you out here." he said cheerfully.

And continued, "It's quite dangerous, you see. I'm sure you fully understand that."

Receiving no reaction from you made him chuckle lightly.

"I'm assuming you don't mind my decision, then."

* ~ .click. ~ *

At this point, you care very little of what happens to you.

Your life … has already been destroyed.

Despite what's going through your head, you were very grateful for his kindness.

However, you still found yourself struggling to show any appreciation.

Your trust had been _shattered_ and taken advantage of.

Before proceeding, he asked for your permission, "May I?"

He instinctively understood your agreeance through your actions.

_'This man… overwhelms you in so many ways.'_

He put his arms around you and carefully lifted you up.

_~ Your heart ached in what seemed to be… out of envy. ~_

He stopped for a moment and looked at you, "You can call me Kakashi."

**~ However, despite everything, you still had some hope left. ~**

"Thank you…" _from the bottom of your heart_, you thanked the man, whose arms were tightly wrapped around you.

The feelings of _protection_ and _comfort_ that you have never expected… Came from a mere stranger…

His presence, alone, had made you feel the warmth and solace that you've been longing for.

His eyes smiling compassionately, "Hold tight," and without delay, departed for Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to read and edit this story as much as possible. This is the best that I could come up with and I hope that this is a lot better. :)

Chapter 2 is still about 50% done. That one definitely needs a lot of work.

Anyway, I really hope that you liked this. Reviews will always be appreciated!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
